Truths, a Choice, And Destiny
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin finally tells Arthur about his magic but leaves Camelot right after. What will happen will go after his friend now that his secret is revealed, or will he be stubborn and try to forget and ultimately fail. this story starts between the secret sharer and the lamia episodes in season four. Brother like content between Arthur and Merlin au after the secret sharer episode review


**Hey guys this is a new story I just thought up and thought you might enjoy, please review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this story now on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Merlin was cleaning Arthur's chamber's like he normally did while Arthur sat at his desk doing paperwork. Arthur had been king for two years now and Merlin still had not been able to change Arthur's views on magic.

"Merlin, you know what I find strange and I have been thinking about it a lot lately?" Arthur asked Merlin not looking up "What would that be, sire?" Merlin replied still washing the floor. "I have noticed that even when my father was alive weird things have always happened, for example when I went to get the Mortiouse flower when you were poisoned. I thought I was going to die but then a magic ball of blue light appeared and led me out. Many times things like that happened, like branches falling on enemy's at the right time, bandits tripping when there was nothing to trip on, and magic beasts being slain when I am unconscious. It just seems that someone is using magic to keep me alive and I am grateful for it but at the same time I very wary of it because who's to say that this sorcerer won't turn on me one day and destroy me and Camelot."

Merlin tensed, he had not known that Arthur had seen so much but maybe this is the chance he had been hoping for, if he had to flee Camelot for a while he would, and he could only hope that once his secret was revealed Arthur would come around at some point.

Merlin took a deep breath then turned to Arthur and said "He would never turn on you, he will protect you till the day he dies." "And how would you know that Merlin?" Arthur asked now looking straight at Merlin "Because I am him, I have been protecting you for years Arthur since the first time I saved you to this day I have been protecting you. It used to be just because of my destiny but later it turned into protecting a friend. I didn't tell you because I could not put you in the position where you would have to commit treason for me." Merlin replied his hands shaking with fear and anticipation about how Arthur would react.

"You don't have Magic Merlin I would know. Now stop playing this game." Arthur said "You have never believed and that worked in my favor till now. I do have magic Arthur I was born with it. I could use magic before I could talk. And I can prove it." Merlin paused and said the spell "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume." then a blue ball of light glowed in Merlin's palm while a larger version of light appeared in front of Arthur as Merlin spoke his eyes glowing gold "You may recognize this light as the one that guided you out of those caves. I may have been half dead but I could feel you were in danger so my magic reached out to you and guided you out. My magic has been and will always be yours." Merlin let the light fade and stood there waiting for Arthur's reaction

Arthur sat there stunned for a few minutes before the hurt and betrayal hit him "You lied to me, you betrayed me. Why would you do this?" Merlin sighed he knew this would happen. "I had no choice in having magic Arthur. As I told you before I was born with it, and it's purpose is and always will be to protect you. But it seems you cannot except it, I guess you are not the friend I thought you were. So I'll leave, you will not see me until you wish to. I will leave Camelot right away. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon." Merlin bow to Arthur and went to the door but before he walked out he said "Even though I am leaving you and Camelot will always be protected by me." And with that Merlin left to go pack his things and leave Camelot but for how long he did not know. While Arthur sat there stunned by the news he just received.


End file.
